Honorable Duties
by Biteme4eturn-t
Summary: He has betrayed her in the worst way. Stealing everything from her and now forcing her to become the mate of the western lord. All she can do is follow her duties set before her, with her new mate, with her Sesshoumaru. Now all the pair can do is accept their fate, but will they do so in misery or contentment?
1. Chapter 1 Regret

**Hello my dear readers. It's been a long while since I even considered doing a new story, but since a different story of mine has come to an end, well I thought of no better time than for me to light a fire under my muse and put up a new story that has been on my mind and blooming for months!**

**So I hope you enjoy my new story**

**Honorable Duties **

**Chapter: 1 Regret**

Kagome lingered by the well. Kagome's blue eyes dripped crystal tears into the dark depths of the well. Her body stood still and unmoving. Her once soft expression now clouded over in regret. Inuyasha had promised her…Inuyasha had lied to her. He gave her false hopes and petty words that were never to be lived up to.

Kikyou was gone. Long since dead and Kagome was complete with her soul. Naraku had perished by none other than the two mikos and two half-brothers. Miroku's hand was back to being a regular human hand. He and Sango married after she had mourned her brother's passing. They lived in the newly reformed demon-slayers village and were raising three children. Two girls and one boy. Shippou had taken his leave to the fox demons village to grow and prosper in demon society and grow into a strong fox demon.

Kagome had urged her adopted kit to do as such; she didn't wish her presence to hinder on his growth in his own demon society. She could not teach them as his own kind could and Kagome had let her kit go, with a heavy heart. He would visit but those times were getting father and farther apart due to his studies. Kagome understood and was proud of his progress.

Kaede was growing older but had her apprentice taking up duties her own frail body could not keep up with. Kagome had learned all she could from the old miko, and from any and all of the surrounding mikos. It had been a two years since the passing of Naraku and up to four since she had first fallen down the well.

Inuyasha had promised her two years ago, after she had wished away the jewels power, after the death of Naraku, when she had to sit by the well and either jump in, to return to her time or bury away the last remnants of its power.

He had lied to her, said that he would love, would keep, would be with her for all of eternity. Now on the night of a red moon, Inuyasha's symbol, Inuyasha will take a mate, and it was not her.

The miko fell to her knees and huddled by the well to cry out her own sorrows to the silent world. The wood was still strong and held the girl who once traveled through its depths. Kagome didn't know what to do. While the village was celebrating the upcoming nuptials of Inuyasha and his bride, Kagome had finally broken down. She felt broken, blind sighted and so very betrayed. Inuyasha and she had shared a hut just a month ago. Kagome had no idea Inuyasha was seeing this woman, she and Inuyasha were together till Kagome had found the pair entwined at the god trees roots.

So Kagome had done what she did during her two years of the village stay. Stepped aside for Inuyasha's happiness. She left the hut to Inuyasha and his bride and had moved to a new hut she had built by her well. It may be Inuyasha's forest, but this was Kagome's meadow. It was all Kagome had that was her own anymore. What Hurt the young miko most, was Inuyasha's lack of guilt for doing this to her. He never once apologized, or even spoke to her after she had left their once shared home.

Kagome couldn't stay but duty held her fast. She was expected as pack to stay. Inuyasha had explained it was a packs duty to stand with their alpha male in his decisions, and even though he claimed she was pack alpha female he was to mate another. Today her former traveling companions save Shippou would attend the mating of their alpha male. Sango and Miroku had arrived the day prior giving Kagome condolences and avoiding the half-demon and his woman opting to care for their strong but broken miko.

Soon the sun would set and the miko and her companions would have to set off for the ceremony. As per inu tradition they would have to wear the color of their stations. Miroku and Sango wore the traditional robes of a monk and slayer in green for their shared roles as the betas. Inuyasha and his bride would wear the traditional white for marriage but with the lining and symbols of red for Inuyasha's own pack. Kagome was to wear red for the show of loyalty to Inuyasha's mark. Oddly the half demon made her wear the lavender of Sesshoumaru's mark.

The only explanation was that his half-brother was still their clan leader and with the replacement of their packs current female alpha to the new one, she was elevate to the higher pack position of alpha female in Sesshoumaru's pack ranking. Though it was supposed to be Sesshoumaru mating first and the unattached females of his pack dropped to Inuyasha's this too becomes true in vice versa.

This is the mistake that sealed the fate of the time traveling miko, Kagome Higurashi.

The ceremony was long and Kagome's heart ached from every moment. Once all was over, Kagome felt as if she would die from heartache. Duty kept the miko there, and once her duty was done she would finally be free. Kagome would be free to be away from all this hurt and pain that the half-demon had heaved onto her. With an exchange of blood the two were mated.

With that exchange sealed the fate of a demon lord.

~S~K~S~K~S~K~S~K~S~K~S~K~S~K~

Sesshoumaru's dark growl echoed throughout the halls of his castle. His lady mother sat with a dark smile upon her face. "She is now your female, my son." His golden eyes narrowed at his mother in resentment. "He was to mate the miko! Not the foolish harpy he claims love upon." His dam shrugged in an offhanded manner. "Yet he has not, now you must mate your alpha female or you will bring down shame and dishonor upon your title." Kimi stood and walked to her pup's side. "She is a miko, therefore no pups shall be half, she is powerful so offspring will be strong, she is loyal so she will not lay in another's bed, she is caring so pups will be cared for, she is human so she can breed much more often than a normal demoness, Intelligent so she may run your home, strong to follow duty as mate and mother, and beautiful even by a demons standards." Kimi hid a secret smile behind her fan.

"Tolerable at best mother you have seen something in this human or you not be this joyful for my fate." Kimi circled her pup enjoying her own glee in this predicament. "Yes I have my pup, now go fetch your mate." With a low growl Sesshoumaru left the castle grounds to do as requested. He had his honor and duties to follow now, the same ones that would soon follow his future mate, the miko Kagome.

**Well that's all I have for the first chapter. Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2 Honorbound

**Diclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Inuyasha franchise **

**Honorable Duties **

**Chapter: 2 Honor bound**

Tension rippled through the small once close group of traveling companions. Sango and Miroku were both slightly shocked at Inuyasha's request. "No." Kagome spoke evenly and calmly no hint of emotion to rise up to betray how she truly felt.

"Look Kagome, my old man had two mates. I'm sure if I look into it I can figure out the same method." Inuyasha seemed casual and offhanded and his own mate seemed content and fine with the conversation.

Surprise fell over the group as the miko started to laugh almost maniacally. "You think I was concerned about that! Then my answer is a definite no. "Inuyasha growled under his breath. "Look Kagome it's either me or my brother." Silence fell onto the group once again. "What. Did. You. Say." Strong tendrils of purity swirled around the irate priestess. Sango stood as Miroku held back Kagome. "You, tricked Kagome didn't you!" Inuyasha's ears pressed down onto his head. "You planned everything. From the moment of the well. From that moment when I had to either choose my world or this one." Kagome spoke softly and shook in anger.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Kagome's stuck with me. The only other person who can claim her is Sesshoumaru and we all know he wouldn't do that. No male will touch her now. She's been elevated to Sesshoumaru's bitch. I can take her as my second mate and that's what I'm offering." Kagome stilled and a slow predatory smile encased her features. "I'd rather die a virgin old and alone than be anywhere near you. I would rather become Sesshoumaru's own personal breeding bitch than ever for a second be in your presence!"

"You will be my mate, not a breeding vessel miko." Everyone turned to the entrance of the hut and stared at the regal demon lord. Immediately Kagome remembered herself and bowed down to her now soon to be lord. She was now honor bound to follow with her new pack leader or she'd lose her station she had fought so hard to gain.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, had I known what Inuyasha had planned I would have renounced being his pack mate beforehand." Sesshoumaru nodded to acknowledge the sincerity in his intendeds' words. "This Sesshoumaru knows as such miko. We cannot change what has been brought unto us, now both of us shall follow our duties as pack. You are my Alpha female and I your Alpha Male. We shall mate on the night of the lavenders crescent. You and those whom align themselves with you may accompany this Sesshoumaru to his fortress so we both may attend to our new duties."

A sigh tore through the miko. She knew of her duties, for so long she had been the alpha woman of Inuyasha's pack but now it was to the western lord. "We side with the miko." Miroku stood by Sango's side holding her back from attacking their once friend and former leader. Inuyasha growled and stood. "You're just gonna betray me like that!" Sango punched the Halfling. The surprise of the hit caused him to fall and Sango stormed out of the hut. Miroku approached Inuyasha and he reached up to Miroku as if to pull himself up. The monk stared down at Inuyasha and spat at him.

"We will send news to your kit, Kagome." Miroku looked to the Western lord and bowed his head in respect and dismissed himself."

Kagome felt trapped, almost suffocated. "Shippou would have known…wouldn't he? Did you even attempt to invite him." Her blue eyes locked with the half demon who shrugged. "No, he would have ruined my plan and just got in the way." Kagome collected herself and stood.

"Get out." Inuyasha stood smugly and glared at his half-brother. "You heard her." Kagome stepped in front of Sesshoumaru and in Inuyasha's view. "Not him. You." Inuyasha was more than shocked. Why wasn't this going according to plan, she loved him.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning for your answer." Inuyasha left carrying his new bride to their home.

"Why is this happening?" Kagome spoke softly hold such great regret in having ever met Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward pulling the miko's back to him. "It happened due to the half-breed betrayal of his pack and his Alpha bitch. Now you are this Sesshoumaru's Alpha bitch and we are honor-bound to mate. I was the eldest, whom was to mate first, but I had no Alpha bitch and Inuyasha pushed his into my pack ranking so he could take on another. It would dishonor both you and I should either of us refuse the mating. It is a selfish attempt to try and force his alpha female to be stuck with choices only in his favor. I will accept you as my mate, I will hold no qualms because you have had your freedom stripped from you." Tears silently streamed down from the once strong woman and glittered down the floor.

"You are an honorable female and this Sesshoumaru will not stray, nor shall he choose two mates like his sire. If you accept we will be mated and you will become the new western lady. Should you turn me away You will either become Inuyasha's breeding mate or be cast a lone woman for the rest of your days. With that you will tarnish not only your honor but my own. So do think upon your answer miko, for not only you are affected."

With no hesitation Kagome stepped forward and bowed to her new alpha male. "I will follow, will defend, will honor, will welcome, and will care for my Alpha, my male, my protector, to you Sesshoumaru." The miko was carefully and silently lifted into the arms of her new home as tears fell from her crystal eyes. The duo left the now empty home of the miko Kagome Higurashi.

At morning Inuyasha had his answer.

**Hope you like the second chapter. Review if you can, I need all the help I can get.**


	3. Chapter 3 What Must Be Done

**Diclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Inuyasha franchise **

**Honorable Duties **

**Chapter:3 What Must Be Done**

Blue eyes moved surveying her surroundings. Sesshoumaru held Kagomestiffly. Neither being seemed comfortable with one another. She stared past the blurry earth almost as if she could see every single detail and savoring the sight.

Sesshoumaru knew the female in his arm was as unhappy with the situation as he was. His golden gaze stared down to the miko. She was very small. A beautiful creamy complexion, bright watery blue eyes, plump full lips. She was beautiful even by a demons standard.

Sesshoumaru sniffed discreetly. She smelled clean, only her natural scent of cherry blossoms and rain seemed to permeate from her. Looking at the woman in his arms, the young Lord seemed to worry.

There was no doubt that the miko would fight him. She would want freedoms that a human marriage would allow her. She would want the comforts, the love, the emotion, pups. Sesshoumaru knew he could not promise all if any of those.

All he was sure of, was he would never stray. Yet he was unsure if pup's would be a creation of their union. He knew that with other's in arrange mating's and honor bound unions would have pups of their unions. He knew not if the miko would ever seek for intimacy between the two of them.

There would be a demanded session of intercourse, but that was only to ensure the mating of the pair would be complete. So lost in thought Sesshoumaru neglected to notice the tears falling from his females eyes.

Once his nose caught scent of it his expression narrowed on the openly emotional woman. He was slightly upset that this woman was not rejoicing in the fact that she would become the Western Lady. That she would become his mate.

Kagome on the other hand wasn't crying for just herself. She was crying for the emotionless demon holding her. Neither one could have true freedom. She felt worse about Sesshoumaru's situation.

Her was the western lord! He was supposed to be allowed to pick the best of the best. Not be stuck with his brother's leftovers. Kagome wiped away the tears running down her face. Now she knew, as Sesshoumaru's mate she wasn't allowed to show weakness. She would not be the person to hold him back. She would not become his damsel in distress. She couldn't, his reputation was on the line with her own. She would not risk the chance of messing up either.

Steeled with determination, Kagome stood straighter in Sesshoumaru's hold. She would follow all duties and listen to her alpha. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru held honor. He would care for her and her friends as a true pack leader should. It didn't make the betrayal to her hurt any less.

No, she didn't hate Sesshoumaru. He lowered himself enough to at least ensure that they could keep their standing in this society without besmirching their names. She was honored that he would lower himself to mate a human miko. He would probably not want any children between them.

Disappointment swelled deep into her gut.

Suddenly a chill settled deep into the mikos bones. He was trapped in a loveless mating with a woman who wasn't even worthy of his stature.

"If there was no honor then you wouldn't have a duty to mate me." Kagome said, in a whisper. Anguish swelled into the miko for having to be the person that Sesshoumaru was practically forced to take in.

"Without duty this world would be a dark place." Sesshoumaru said almost emotionless. "You need to get over your feelings miko. This Sesshoumaru needs a strong mate. I need the miko who fought at my side during Naraku's demise. For she miko is what the west will be needing as their lady. I will allow your weakness in private for you are my pack. You are mine in every way now." His golden eyes bore into her's.

"This Sesshoumaru will be a better mate than the fool. You must know there are few in my inner pack. Rin, My Dam and you. You will be trained as the western lady until our mating night and then, we both will prove to your past pack leader what true alphas we are." Kagome shivered but nodded. It was her duty now, to do as her alpha wished.

"You know, if you want pups…Y-you have my permission to take a demoness to your bed to acquire one. Just so long as I am the one who is allowed to care for the pup, I will hold no qualms about you having another mate." Kagome's eyes misted over as she said this and seconds realized the ground came closer.

Confused blue eyes looked up to the impassive male holding her and she was unceremoniously dropped on her ass.

"Do you think me without honor miko." Sesshoumaru spoke showing a dark glimmer of anger. Kagome only shook her head in response.

"You are my only mate. I am not my father, I will not dishonor you." With that said the imposing male lay his body over his female. Kagome's heart pounded and a flush dusted her cheeks. "You are my mate. You shall birth me heirs. You miko and you alone." Sesshoumaru's golden gaze pierced the miko and froze her.

"I-I Understand Sesshoumaru." Kagome spoke almost whispering and baring her neck in submission. The Inu leaned down and nipped the mikos neck in reprimand. She could practically feel her heart thump in her ribcage.

Kagome was sure of one thing. Her relationship with Sesshoumaru, no matter what kind of relationship it was, would never lack passion. For the fire that burned in his eyes with such determination. With Such intensity tightened things low in her body.

Sesshoumaru pulled away from the miko and helped her to her feet. "We must go now miko. We are nearing the Shiro." Sesshoumaru's passive face looked to his young miko.

Once again held in the embrace of the Inu Kagome steeled her resolve. They would have pup's, they would live a calm life and hopefully peaceful life.

Kagome could only hope that Sesshoumaru and she could gain some sort of affections for one another. Looking up at the emotionless man, the miko squashed down that hope.

It was strange. The traveling duo arrived at the shiro just moments before. Sesshoumaru led his miko through the front entrance and not a moment later said miko was yanked away from Sesshoumaru and into the arms of a beautiful demoness.

A tall female with glossy silver hair, moon kissed skin and molten gold eyes. The female in question was pulling the startled miko tightly in her hold and, sniffing her?

"Oh I finally have a daughter! You would not believe how uncooperative Sesshoumaru was when he was a pup. Every bow, dress, adornment! Oh heavens, they never stood a chance." The strange demoness spoke almost animatedly.

"Mother." Sesshoumaru spoke immediately quieting the demoness.

Kagome's blue eyes widened comically. This, affectionate, hyper, and beautifully young looking demoness was Sesshoumaru's mother?

While the miko tried in vain to make a connection between the two people, Sesshoumaru and his mother stood in a silent stand-off.

"Miko, I will show you to your chambers." Sesshoumaru spoke while all but tearing away his miko from his mothers grasp.

"Sesshoumaru, learn to share your miko!" The demoness called out to her rude pup. Kimi, spoke only to the air for the pair had already hidden in the sanctuary of the mikos bedchambers.

Kagome surveyed the room she was in. It was a mixture of blues, golds and whites. The walls being the blue, with an actual carpet! That looked like a snow white color. A futon bed with gold, and blue bedspread that seemed to just call to the miko.

Kagome looked and saw at least four doors in the room. One of which she was standing at. Sesshoumaru stepped forward, drawing the miko away from the doors and into the chambers.

Kagome watched as he moved to the far door past her bed. "This is your wardrobe miko." He gestured to the door at it's far side. "This is your bathing chambers" Kagome nodded and pointed to the door closest to her bed.

"Where does that go to?" She said looking at the calm demon before her. His eyes flickered to the door and he shrugged.

"No place of importance." He spoke monotonously. Kagome raised one black eyebrow in disbelief. Sesshoumaru sighed quietly and moved forward grasping the doors and opened them to an empty but bright room that held another set of doors on the other side.

"That's really…strange." Kagome said walking into the empty room, looking at all the bright crème colored walls and soft blue carpeting.

"So, what is it supposed to be here for?" Kagome asked contemplating the uses for the room.

"Pups" Sesshoumaru said offhandedly. Kagome's head snapped in his direction.

"Oh, it's a baby's room. Well, that makes sense now." The miko said surveying the room closely. Only for her curious eyes to land on the opposing doors to her room. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who only moved forward to revel a large room similar to her own, but decorated in reds, whites and gold. Making an educated guess the miko assumed it was Sesshoumaru's chambers.

"Okay." Kagome said turning around and heading back to her room.

"Miko." Kagome stop at that one call and turned to face Sesshoumaru. "This Sesshoumaru always leaves our adjoin chambers unlocked. Be mindful of that, but expect repercussions should you enter my chambers without cause." Sesshoumaru said softly enunciating words making warmth pull in her belly. Then stepping through his doors and shutting them

Kagome stood in shock. Sesshoumaru, the great Western lord, just flirted. A blush settled on her cheeks and Kagome promptly shut her doors.

**Well I struggled and wondered if I should have continued the chapter but ya know I think I wanna end it here for now. Next time well, we will just see how many times we can make a miko blush.**


End file.
